Generally, the housing assembly for electronic devices depends on multiple screws to connect the parts of the housing assembly. The assembly quality of the housing assembly for electronic devices, such as the connection of the cases of the housing assembly, depends on how firm that the screws are connected to the cases of the housing assembly. However, it is a time consuming task to screw the screws one by one and the screws are easily loosened or dropped because of the damage of the threaded holes in the housing assembly. These factors affect the connection of the cases of the housing assembly. Therefore, there is another housing assembly for electronic devices provided in the market.
The convention housing assemblies known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,395 “Housing assembly for an electronic device” to Petrella et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,780 “Housing assembly of a portable electronic device” to Sun, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,306 “Housing assembly of portable electronic device” to Pan, all of which are provided for reference in the present application.
Petrella et al. disclose a first housing portion which includes multiple hooks and tabs on two opposite sides thereof. A second housing portion includes multiple hook acceptors for engagement with the hooks of the first housing portion. Multiple tabs are located on the other side of the second housing portion and a slidable element is located between the first and second housing portions. The slidable element has multiple notches with which the tabs of the first and the second housing portions are engaged so that the first and second housing portions are connected to each other.
Sun discloses multiple housings and each housing has multiple protrusions. A U-shape slider is slidably connected to the housings and includes multiple slots which are located corresponding to the protrusions of the housings so that the protrusions are engaged with the slots to assemble the housings together. However, when disengaging the housings, the housings are separated such that the disclosure is not suitable for the users to replace a single housing plate. Pan discloses a similar assembly as Sun.
Therefore, the disclosures mentioned above cannot provide the users a housing assembly that is able to be disengaged from each other within a short period of time.
The present invention intends to provide a housing assembly for electronic devices and the housing assembly can be easily and quickly disengaged and replaced.